Swissilicious
by KikumiXD
Summary: A song for Switzerland, to the tune of Fergalicious. And for the record, this is when Swissy get's drunk off of Moonshine XD


SWISSILIOUS

(to the tune of Fergalicious)

un, deux, trois, quatre

Listen up vous tous, cause this ain't shit

This Moonshine that I'm drinking is delicious!

Swissilious defintion

Make that cheese get holey

I'm always in the middle

there ain't no opinion for me

You can pay me, you won't slay me

call me Vash, don't call me baby,

Even with the times he's ignored,

we will never go to war

Swissilicious

(does the dishes)

but I ain't uncaring

and if you were Liechtenstein

I'd absolutely help ya

I Milk Goats

(beeeh)

to give that chocolate and cheese shape

and they'll be lining down the market

just to buy what I brought

I'm Swissilicious

(I'm cheap, cheap)

I'm Swissilicious

(It's called goats, not sheered sheep)

I'm Swissilicious

(I dream of Roderich in my sleep)

I'm Swissilicious

(A-austria's really sexy)

Swissilicious def-

Swissilicious def-

Swissilicious def-

def- def- def- def- def- def- def- def- def-

Swissilicious definition

Make the countries go crazy

They say I have bushy brows,

but I say, "what about Arthur's?"

(Haha, Arthur's eyebrows are huge!)

I'm the S-to the W-I-Double S-the Y

Austria can not even make me cry

I'm Swissilicous

(blow Roddy kisses)

My body irresistible

I could work as a model

but the humiliation would kill me

Make Roddy Witness

(OW! OW!)

I eat my chocolate and cheese sweet

and they'll be lining down the halls

hey, good thing I don't have balls

I'm Swissilicious

(I'm cheap, cheap)

I'm Swissilicious

(It's called goats, not sheered sheep!)

I'm Swissilicious

(I dream of Roderich in my sleep)

I'm Swissilicous

hold-hold-hold-hold-hold up, more MOONSHINE!

Roddy, Lili, Goats, hey,

I'm stuck in the middle,

if only I could choose,

then it would be okay

with my swissy, swissy,

I will diss you, dissy

Ah so Vashy, Swissy,

It''ll make me crazy

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, man you swissy

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, shit you swissy

S, to the E, to the X-Y-G-O-A-T-S

to the S, to the E, to the, to the, to the

Hit is Swissy!

Every time I drink about countries gather round

Always laughing at me here and there and looking at me

(ugh)

I'm only gonna say it once, only Roddy can touch

Little Lilli, I am sorry, I don't wanna break your heart

And I know that you want me I mean just look at me

and you may wanna fuck it, I'm talking to you Roddy

and I'll just say, I want some fun today

Cause they say I'm delicious

(Swissilicous)

But I ain't uncaring

and if you were Liechtenstein

I'd absolutely help ya

I milk goats

(beeeeh)

that gives that chocolate and cheese shape

and they'll be lining down the market

just to buy what I brought

(un, duex, trois, quatre)

My body irresistible

I could work as a model

but the humiliation would kill me

Make Roddy Witness

(SEXY)

I eat my chocolate and cheese sweet

and they'll be lining down the halls,

hey, good thing I don't have balls

So Delicious

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

Some Sexy Kisses

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

So Delicious

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

I'm Swissilicious, a-austria's really sexy

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

So Delicious

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

Some Sexy Kisses

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

So Delicious

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

I'm Swissilicious, a-a-a-a-a-a-a

(mine, mine, mine, mine)

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, man you swissy

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, shit you swissy

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, boy you swissy

S, to the W, to the, to the, to the, to the

(un, deux, trois, quatre)

To the S, to the E, to the X-Y-G-O-A-T-S

To the S, to the E, to the X-Y-G-O-A-T-S

To the S, to the E, to the X-Y-M-E-E-E-E

To the S, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the

(un, deux, trois, quatre)

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, man you swissy

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, shit you swissy

S, to the W, to the I-S-S-Y, wanted by Swissy

S, to the W, to the, to the, to the, to the

(un, deux, trois, quatre)

To the S, to the E, to the X-Y-G-O-A-T-S

To the S, to the E, to the X-Y-G-O-A-T-S

To the S, to the E, to the X-Y-R-O-D-D-Y

To the S, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the

* * *

**Translations:**

_un, deux, trois quatre- _one, two, three, four

_vous tous- _you all

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody, Kiku here~~~

I actually got the idea for this because me and my friends always use each other's names to "Fergalicious" so, yes, there has been a "Kikulicious". But, as us Hetalia geeks, we all have our own country (I'm America :D), so when we went to do one to our friend we said "Swissilicious" and I sang "make that cheese get holey" so all through Spainish (because Antonio was not present) I made half of the lyrics, and continued when I got home-this being the result

This will also end up being used in my friend's story when Vash gets drunk off of Moonshine-note the need for Moonshine. I'll have the link here so you can see how it's used when the specific chapter is posted.

I sing this to myself ALL THE TIME. and I hope you do too~! :D

If you're wondering, the language is French because it actually is one of Switzerland's main language, they have four, I choose French. I orginally put Swedish, because I accedientally thought it said Swissish (lol, Swissish) only to realize later that Switzerland happens to not have it's own language.

I eventually plan to make one for every country, so if you have an idea of who I should do next, or what song I should do somebody, that'd be great! Because, as fun as it is, there can only be one parody to Fergalicious.

REVIEWS MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY~~~~~

Thank ya'll :D

~Kikumi


End file.
